Jessie and Holly
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: When Jade goes on an international exchange trip, Holly is left lonely. When fiery-haired Jessica joins her, Haley, Buzz and the rest of the class, is Holly going to have a new friend? Or will Jessica continue to freeze her out?


**Hey fanfiction readers! This is a weird idea I got ages ago about me meeting Jessie from Team Rocket when one of my friends left. Be Warned: The kids such as Jade in this story are based on real characters. So enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie or any of Pokemon. I do not own the real kids, just the new names I gave them. The only thing I own is Holly, because she is actually me! (not my name)**

It was a normal day at Kristian School when this happened. My best friend Jade was on a three-month exchange, and a week had passed since she had left. I really missed her, because we used to share all classes except for Maths, Chinese and Music. And we usually talked to each other before school and at breaks.

But then a new girl appeared in Science class one day. She had dyed red hair in a ponytail, and she was wearing the school uniform. She was introduced as Jessica. There was only one spare seat in the lab, and that was the one next to me. She took it. I whispered to her "Hi. My name's Holly." Jessica gave me a sign of acknowledgement, then worked and nothing else for the rest of the class.

When Science class ended, it was time for Chinese. I walked to the class, and took my usual place. I glanced over at the next duo of desks, and realized Jessica had taken one of them! So she's in my usual tutor class, _and _my language class too! What was with the classes this girl had chosen? She concentrated hard for the rest of the class.

At Interval, I got out my bag of popcorn, and walked over to Jessica, who was just standing like she was rooted to the spot. "Hi." I said. "Are you OK, Jessica?"

"Yes." she replied. "Now go away."

"Just trying to be friendly." I snapped, flouncing off.

The next day, Jessica had learnt the names of everyone in the class, from Bobby Corletto to Georgia Thamson. I discovered that she was in my Maths class, and my Music class, but she took Art, not Graphics like me, and for some reason she was in a different PE class. She was in the class with Alexandra, Sara, and those two classes. I was in the class with Meryl, Sophia, and that class. When I got the chance to glance at that class, I noticed Jessica was faster than even Alexandra, and better at throwing and catching than Joanna. By the end of the week, everyone had found out that Jessica preferred to be called Jessie, and they all did so. We also realized that Jessie had a fiery temper, and anyone that annoyed her didn't come out well. Some of the boys treated her temper like a game, teasing her and then trying to get out of the way in time. Those were the boys like Buzz and Sean, the ones that disrupted the smaller classes, the ones in the same Chinese class as us.

I sometimes tried to talk to Jessie, but she usually just made it clear she didn't want me around. In fact, the only time she spoke to anyone when she wasn't mad was when they talked to her. I remember that first time Haley asked her what school she came from. It was the only time Jessie didn't answer with blocking any other questions that may come.

"I was homeschooled." she told Haley, although the rest of us were listening too. "It was weird, but it inspired my dream."

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Starts and ends with T, deals with the world, second word made up with initials." replied Jessie myseriously.

"Why don't you just tell us straight out?" asked Meryl awkardly. The rest of the class began asking as well. That's when Jessie's temper flared up.

"It's for me to know and you don't need to or want to know!" she snapped, grabbing a mallet out of thin air, but she only just restrained herself from whacking Meryl.

Now I didn't have anyone to talk to at school. Haley sometimes said hi to me, but she didn't really want me around. Besides, she was friends with Helena and Jasmine. Then I sometimes talked to Joanne at Graphics, but she had about twenty friends anyway.

I felt like some kind of Holly-No-Friends until one day, a month since Jessie had joined the class. It was at lunchtime, and as everyone put their lunchboxes back into their lockers, a piece of paper flew out of Jessie's bag and somersaulted over next to my locker. I picked it up. It was a lifelike sketch of Jessie in a white tank top and a short skirt. The top showed her belly button and had a red R on it. Jessie had long black gloves on, and black boots that went above her knees. The tank top had a slit in it, so there was a black tank top under it.

"Jessie!" I called. "You dropped this!" I held up the sketch. Jessie took it.

"Did you look at this?" she asked fiercely. "You better not have."

"I did." I whispered. "It's amazing."

Jessie's expression slightly softened. "Thanks, Holly." she said.

From that day on, Jessie was slightly less distant. When I talked to her, she stopped blocking, and although she never showed it, I could tell she liked having a friend around sometimes.

A couple of weeks after I found her sketch, she asked me about Jade.

"Well," I said, "She had really long red wavy hair, and green-blue eyes. She had a really good sense of humour. She could turn practically everything into a joke if it wasn't a really serious or bad thing. We were both crazy about cartoons about dysfuntional families, and stuff about vampires and werewolves. She got me into _Family Guy, _and I got her into the _Twilight Saga."_

I was pleased to find Jessie took an interest in some of my favourite TV shows, especially a reality one called _We're Not Insensitive, But We Like Being Wrong! _

"Once my dream team was on there." she sighed. "And also, there was this one time I saw a flash of this cute guy on it, about our age."

"Awww..." I giggled.

"No, I mean like really cute, Holly." Jessie insisted. "He had this shoulder-length hair with this cool styled cut, and he had these really intense eyes, like emeralds. I wish I could find out what this boy was like."

"He sounds just _my _type, Jess." I replied.

"Oh no you don't. He's mine." Jessie replied, half annoyed, half jokingly. At least she didn't grab her mallet.

It was very strange. When Jade came back, I introduced her to Jessie, but for some reason, Jessie decided to start spending time on her own again. And the next day, she disappeared. I found a note inside my locker with the sketch I had found that day.

The note said "_To Holly: I know you won't want me around now your best friend is back. I am at last going to make my dream come true. And if I can have my cute guy with me, that would be so much cooler. I'll miss you. But who knows, I might see you someday. Luv, Jessie."_

I showed Jade the sketch. "Wow!" she said. "Jessie is pretty talented, isn't she? You know, I think I regconize what she's wearing...I can't put my finger on it."

"Hey, did I tell you about the time Jessie nearly whacked Meryl?"

"No way! She _did?"_

It was life back to normal.

_3 years later..._

I got a letter today. It's from Jessie. She also sent me a photo. It has her and a guy smiling at the camera. The guy looks exactly like the one she described to me. Not only that, but she's wearing the same thing she wore in the sketch she drew. I only recognize her because of the fiery hair and the sparkling sapphire eyes.

The letter says: "_Hey there Holly. As you can see, I got my cute guy-he's called James. He is now my work partner and best friend. I couldn't ask for a more supportive partner. I'm coming back to Auckland. Do you want to see me? If so, I'll meet you outside Kristian School at 3:30 on Friday 13th July, my birthday. I'll be seventeen. Hope to see ya! Jessie."_

I drive to and from school now, so I waited for Jessie in my car after school, just in case it was a scam, but I spotted Jessie and her partner at 3:30 exactly. Jessie said something to her partner and he disappeared somewhere.

I got out of my car and went over to Jessie. "Hey."

"Oh, hey, Holly." Jessie replied. "As you can see, my dream really came true-well, sort of. It's just these annoying kids are always getting in our way."

"Oh, yeah." I said. "So what happened. Aren't I going to get to meet your partner?"

"Well, I'm not sure. He's kind of shy, so I told him he could get lost for a bit if he wanted to, and he did, so I assume he isn't sure about meeting you."

"Never mind." I said. "So...most of the old group is still at school. Haley's family moved to Europe, and Helena went to a stage school, but the others are still around. Buzz is actually mature, can you believe?!"

Jessie laughed. "And to think he kept making those immature Yo Momma jokes in Year Ten!"

"Yeah, I know! So, I'm graduating soon. What exactly was your dream?"

Jessie tensed. "You remember what I said to Meryl when she asked about my dream?"

"We didn't need to or want to know?"

"I'm still with that."

"Oh." I paused before asking "So what's it like?"

"Well," Jessie thought for a moment. "There were some good times, like the time we at last did what we were paid for, but this stupid animal decided to get in our way and attacked us until we gave up. There were some positively annoying times, like when this girl I met when I was in training made all these pets of theirs attack us."

I wasn't sure if this dream was what I wanted to talk about. "So Jess, why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I was kind of just passing through." Her partner came out of the bakery from across the road at that moment. "I better go. Here's my cellphone number. I've got yours from three years ago. Call me. Bye!"

"Bye!" I called as Jessie sped over to her partner and they raced away.

_Another 3 years later..._

I'm nearly 21 now, and I've decided to travel for a year. I still keep in touch with Jessie, and she called yesterday and told me she's in Kanto, South Island, New Zealand, so as I'm going to travel around NZ first, I'll see if I can meet up with her.

Was I in for a shock!

I was in Kanto, then I came across these three kids about 3-6 years younger than me. There was a boy with this spiky dark hair, and a slightly older boy that had rounded spikes of hair and a serious expression. Also there was a girl in between the boys' ages with red hair in a sticking-up ponytail. They reminded me of the kids Jessie mentioned that got in her way that time. I passed them, saying "hi".

"Hi." they answered.

I walked along, and found that I found the three again later that day.

They didn't see me that time. They were having lunch.

"You know, you haven't gotten a gym badge in a long time, Ash." the girl said to the youngest boy. "Think you'll ever get another one? I s uppose you could make another gym trainer feel sorry for you."

"I win my Tae Kwon Do battles with skill." Ash answered.

The girl looked disbelieving. "Really, how much skill does it take to win a battle against Team Rocket?"

I remembered Jessie's words about her dream all those years ago. "_Starts and ends with T, deals with the world, second word made up with initials."_

It couldn't be possible. These kids were the ones Jessie was talking about? I decided to follow the kids and find out for myself. They went to this place for an exam about Tae Kwon Do moves and things. When Ash entered, he was handed a plastic thing marked with a 7.

"Lucky number 7!" he said, and then turned to the girl. "See, Misty, I've got skills and luck."

"A little modesty wouldn't hurt." Misty replied.

I spotted a young adult girl with hair in plaits and glasses. "Oh no!" she muttered angrily. "I wanted number 7!" Suddenly a young adult boy, about my age, was also entering. Somehow the girl and the boy came to the point when the boy said "Hey, get lost, old bat."

The girl, looking very annoyed, dragged him out of the building. I took my eyes off the kids for a moment and watched these two.

"So, I'm an old bat, am I?" the girl snapped, taking off her glasses.

The boy confirmed what I had suspected a minute ago. "You're Jessie! That outfit is atrocious."

I laughed, watching them talk, especially when the boy struck a pose and said "I want to live my dream instead of my reality."

I hung around that whole day. In the exam, I watched with Ash's friends. Suddenly, I saw Jessie stand up and start yelling something. The man instructing pointed to the door. Jessie went out of the room. She glanced at me, and did a double take.

"Holly. What are _you _doing here?" she demanded.

I felt a bit shy from her aggressive greeting. "I was, um, travelling, and, um, I thought I'd surprise you with an, um, visit."

Jessie glared. "I thought I told you I wanted to keep my dream a secret."

"Yes, but, Jessie, why?"

"Because the whole thing is a secret!"

"But Jess, you seriously don't think I'd give it away! Besides, I don't know for sure about your dream."

Jessie's glare eventually disappeared. "Oh, well, I might as well tell you, anyway. I belong to Team Rocket. Those kids are novices at Tae Kwon Do. Team Rocket is dedicated to bringing down those kind of people. It's the only place for me since my mother died during a mission." She looked kind of sad, now.

"And..." I prompted. "Is there another reason why you are a member?"

"Well, some of it is my partner, James." she confessed. "He is my best friend and I know I couldn't live my life happily without him. I know he thinks I hate him because I'm always so violent with him, but I really love him...as a friend, of course. Okay, so he's the cute guy I saw on TV. But he'd be a better friend than anything more. I can't just quit and leave him without a partner. Holly, we really shouldn't stay friends now. Just pretend I never met you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I whispered.

After that, I went to talk to the kids I had met. "Hi, um, you three? Do you by any chance know someone called Jessie?"

The younger boy, Ash, spoke up. "Jessie from Team Rocket?"

"Yeah, that's her. How do you know her?"

The girl, Misty was the next to speak. "She and her partner follow us around everywhere trying to bring us down because of our Tae Kwon Do. Last Girls' Day, we had a battle for the girls celebrating, and I just beat Jessie. She's very determined and...well, sort of evil."

I was surprised by this. "Okay, thank you, guys. Jessie was my friend when we were fourteen, and I just wanted to know about what she's up to now."

Well, I suppose that's the end of what happened with Jessie. I miss her now, but I've still got Jade, and Lisa, and Amber and all my other friends. I guess I'll never know what happened to her. I try calling her sometimes now, but she won't pick up when she sees it's me.

Goodbye, Jessica. Friends forever?

Luv Holly xxx

**Wow, that story came out a lot different to how I thought it would turn out! Pls Read and Review readers. C'mon, push the button! You know you wanna...**

**luv jazzykid1 xxx**


End file.
